narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Akatsuki
Decreased, Revived & Defected I'm curious about something, involving Konan and some people revived by Kabuto's Jutsu, aren't they alive and active, and didn't Konan died, lots of detail needs to be added, maybe a second column detailing after, like after defecting they died, or after killed they were revived. just saying, it should be noted and put into the table, i don't wanna do something that could block my IP, and i'm just curious why the information isn't added? -- (talk) 17:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :The table reflects their status while in the service of Akatsuki. Konan died after defecting, so her death is not relevant. Deidara and the others are more of a gray area, as it is unclear if they are "members" or "muscle". ''~SnapperT '' 18:22, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Redundancy? In the "Fourth Great Shinobi War" section, there is a list of all the people resurrected by the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique. But the Impure World Resurrection article has a much more comprehensive list of everyone who's been resurrected. And THAT list is sortable too! Instead of having 2 lists to edit every time we get new information, why not just remove the inferior list in this article and redirect readers to Summoning: Impure World Resurrection page if they want to know who's been resurrected by the technique?--Daleadil (talk) 07:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Is Itatchi Really Kisame's Senior? I know that Itatchi's stronger then Kisame, but where did it say, show or even hint that Kisame joined the Akatsuki organization after Itatchi?Redbird41 (talk) 02:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :The anime shows Kisame already being a member when Itachi joined. The manga doesn't show who joined first. The senior status of Itachi comes from the fact that Itachi was given orders to Kisame. Jacce | Talk | 06:20, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::That kind of raises the question, why do we even consider one member the senior at all? There doesn't seem to have been any true hierarchy. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:08, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough Jacce. Itatchi does usually give the orders, but I saw that as more of a power (and intelligence) thing to me. While Kisame may have been around longer, Itatchi was the smarter, cooler headed and more powerful one. And ShounenSuki, I see what your saying, but some of the pairs clearly have hierarchies that were set up. An example is the Zombie Brothers (Kakuzu is on top) and the 2 Artists (Sasori is on top).Redbird41 (talk) 01:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Impure World Shinobi I see that Impure World Shinobi have had Akatsuki added to their affiliation. Should that really be there? They didn't join or willingly collaborated with Akatsuki, they're being forced to fight in its behalf. I don't think they should have Akatsuki as one of their affiliations. Omnibender - Talk - 15:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I completely agree with you. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC) reason for joining pain stated reasons why each member joined. i know its now removed but you could add it to the trivia saying "according to pain, deidara joined on a whim, itachi ideals, zetsu land, blah blah blah (pretend this bits reasons for why each member joined as well) however, he wasnt exactly right on afew thing because deidara was forced to join and itachi joined to protect sasuke and konoha" i understand why the table on why they joined was deleted but u could say that cuz then ppl would know that pain wasnt completely right. :Talk:Akatsuki/Archive 2#Reason for joining. ''~SnapperT '' 22:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) i know theres another one for why they joined but this is sort of different